


Coffee and Artwork

by The_night_girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: On the way to one of the most important tests of her life Clary bumps into Isabelle.Sometimes we meet people in the most unexpected places.





	Coffee and Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clary/Isabelle fanfic. Hope you like it!

"Come on Simon let's go, we are going to be late." Yelled Clary.

She was running through the hallway somehow balancing a bunch of art supplies and a coffee on top of them.

She was going to be really late.

"Coming!" Simon was running right beside her, carrying the rest of her things.

At this point Clary was totally panicked. After she had spent so much time preparing now she was going to be late to the entry test. This was the top art school in the country and she certainly wouldn't make the best first impression if she was late.

Clary was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the girl in front of her before it was too late.

Clary bumped into the girl, all her art supplies fall on the floor and her coffee spilled on the girls Tshirt.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you" Clary franticly tried to clean the coffee, but she only seemed to make matters worse.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine" the girl laughed softly.

For the first time Clary looked up and looked at the girl. Wow she really was gorgeous, probably the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Even now with coffee spilled on her shirt, she still made Clary blush.

"Clary what are you doing? You're going to miss the test." Simon suddenly showed up behind her and brought her back to reality.

How had she forgotten about the test?!

"I'm so sorry, but I should go" said Clary to the girl and started frantically collecting everything from the floor.

God she was a complete mess.

The girl kneeled down and helped her gather everything.

Clary started running again, this time sure that she was going to be late.

"Good luck" shouted the girl, Clary looked back and the girl was smiling.

*~*

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad" said Simon, but even he didn't seem convinced.

Clary really did appreciate, what he was trying to do. Trying to make her feel as if the last three hours weren't a complete disaster. But nothing he could say, would make her feel better, she had really failed spectacularly.

Not only had she been late, but when she entered the room, where the test was held, everyone was looking at her. Clary got so nervous that she tripped on her way to her desk. Clary was so embarrassed, she wanted to curl up and die. Great start!

After that things had gotten better and in the end of the test Clary had painted a pretty decent painting, not her best work but still pretty good.

Despite that she still felt as if she had failed the test. No way they were going to pick someone as late and as clumsy as her.

"Let's not talk about the test, right now I just want to forget about it"

She and Simon were sitting in a cafe near the art school waiting anxiously for the results.

"Hey Clary don't look now, but the girl you spilled your coffee onto just entered this cafe." Said Simon smirking, he was well aware of how much Clarg was affected by her.

"Wait what?! Are you sure?" Clary started looking around until she spotted her. Then she quickly turned around, before the other girl could see her.

"Simon stop, don't look at her, maybe she didn't notice me"

"But why, you totally like her, don't you." Yes she did, she really did, not that she was going to admit that to Simon.

"I'm sure that after I spilled my coffee all over her she wants nothing to do with me. Besides she probably won't recognize me."

"Hmm I wouldn't me so sure" he said laughing

"Why would you think that"

"Because she's coming over here right now" said Simon and pointed at something behind her.

Clary looked at that direction and there she was. Walking towards her.

Come on Clary don't panic, just act normal. But it was way to late for that, she was already panicked.

That was what always happened when she was around pretty girls.

And this girl was beyond pretty.

"Hey!" said the girl, smiling at her. "I don't know if you remember me, but we met in the school. I was the one..."

"That I spilled my coffee onto. Yes I remember, I'm so so sorry about that"

The girl only laughed and shook her head. "It really is fine, no worries"

"I'm Isabelle by the way" she said still smiling.

She was playing with her long dark gorgeous hair.

Clary was watching mesmerised, she couldn't look way.

She almost didn't notice that Isabelle was looking at her expecting an answer.

"Oh yes I'm Clary. Nice to meet you" Isabelle gently took her hand and shook it, without breaking eye contact.

She was smiling knowingly, there was no way she didn't know how she was affecting Clary. Oh no she was well aware.

"Coffee for Isabelle" shouted the barista from the other end of the room.

Isabelle looked disappointed, but said "Unfortunately I have to go, I'll be late for school"

She went to the counter and paid for the coffee. Clary was watching her the whole way.

Suddenly she turned around and walked back towards her.

"I'm sure that I'm going to see you again in school, after you get accepted, but just to be sure here's my number. Text me sometime." Isabelle smiled and walked out of the cafe.

Clary was staring amazed at the piece of paper containing Isabelle's phone number. Was this even for real, could she really be interested in her?

"Simon please tell me that I didn't imagine this whole conversation"

Simon only laughed and continued drinking his coffee.

This day had considerably improved.

After half an hour the day got even better.

Clady learned that she was accepted in the art school.

Soon after Clary texted Isabelle telling her the good news.

Isabellle asked her out on a date to celebrate her acceptance.

Of course she said yes.

Things couldn't have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.   
> I'd love if any of you had any feedback


End file.
